


Photographs and Pizzas

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: hope u like it, tw:food, wasnt planning on posting today but i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Andi attempts to clean out Andi Shack, key word: attempts
Series: Future One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Photographs and Pizzas

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free as always to comment opinions and suggestions, next chapter will probs be a T.J and Cyrus One shot but feel free to comment anything else u would like to see, also do u guys think I should've made this a chaptered fic since theirs continuity? or do u like it being one shots, i know it's kind of late to switch now but I want to know what ya'll think
> 
> Tw:Food

Andi Studio was barely recognizable from what it once was as Andi Shack. It was still messy, but various professional art pieces were scattered across. The photo wall was almost completly filled.

Andi still found herself using it as an escape, When she was in there she still felt free. Even if work took up a lot of her time spent in the studio.

“Come in.” Andi could always sense when an interruption was coming.

“Sorry, I hate interrupting. But Cece told me to get you, dinners ready, well what she’s calling dinner, I asked mom to order a pizza and come join us.” 

Andi laughed, her younger sister Quinn was a lot different than her in a lot of ways, she was a little more soft spoken but had the same sense of humor and snark.

“You’d think she’d eventually learn that we don’t enjoy her cooking that much, with dad gone Mom and I’ve eaten pizza at least twice a week for the past two months.” Quinn continued on from her previous thought.

“I usually end up doing the cooking, but today I’ve really been trying to sort this place out, a little mess is good, too much and I end up on the studio floor crying.” 

“Is that why there’s all these photos scattered on the floor?”

“No, I think I knocked over my scrapbooks, when the wall runs out of room you make space elsewhere.” 

Quinn began to pick up some photos and tried to keep the topic on the Mack family. “Do you think Dad will want a party when he gets back next week or just quiet family dinner, because I’m not trying to suggest anything but I’d prefer a quiet family dinner, parties just-” Quinn quickly got distracted by baby photos. She stumbled upon one of Alex and Andi from his birth day.

“Alex was such a cute baby.” 

Andi was still sorting through things “I’d hope you’d say that seeing as he has half of my DNA.” 

Quinn nodded and started placing pictures on the counter “Do you want me to sort these?” 

“Sure, put-” 

“I’m sorting them my way, no offense but your system is clearly not working.” Quinn began to separate nature pictures from family and personal pictures.

“You got a lot of good shots in Mexico City.” 

“Yeah, traveling the world was fun, but I think it made me realize how much I missed home and all the great things Shadyside has.” Andi smiled and reminisced. 

“And then you came home, on my 13th birthday.” 

“Yeah, I had to keep the older sister turning up unexpected tradition alive, except I’m actually your sister.” 

Quinn smiled as she looked at the photo “Hey, we got a lot of video chats and calls in, plus we all missed you a lot.”

Quinn looked at the next photo “Oops this one should probably go on the burn pile.” 

Andi finally realized she should probably check what her 15 year old sister was doing with her photos.

Andi swiped the photo from her “No, I loved that day.” 

It was a picture from Marty and Buffy’s wedding. 

“You did love them together huh?” 

Andi shrugged “I got to see it from the beginning, true love.”

“If it’s true love how come they aren't together now.” 

Andi looked at the photo “They’re both a little stubborn, and maybe a little too afraid to admit they are wrong, but I think-”

“Andi, they’ve been separated for almost a year and a half now.”

“Separated being the key word.” 

Quinn moved it onto the other pile “You do have a point.” 

Andi smiled to herself “Sometimes your one true love just isn’t right for you at the moment.” 

“Are we still talking about Buffy and Marty?” 

Andi picked up a photo from her and Jonah’s recent hike. 

Quinn’s mouth went wide open.

Andi moved that photo and went to the one below it. 

Quinn sighed “Is that the guy you travelled the world with? Luis or whatever?”

“Why that judgy look?”

“I just still think he led you on for a trip around the world, I mean he really dumped you the second you got back?” 

Andi crossed her arms. “I know you’re right but let me live in my delusions for a while.” 

Quinn headed out of Andi Studio “I think I hear Mom with the pizza.” 

As Quinn left Andi looked over the photo again, and memories came on in more than a flood, a tropical storm, happy and sad. She looked at the memory box where she kept most of her past photos to symbolize what she was ready to let go of. She almost put the picture in before putting it on the pile.

Quinn saw Bex carrying a pizza box and motioned her inside.

“If she yells at us can it be your fault this time?” Bex asked.

“Mom, for the last time, we take the blame as a team, and we use the excuse that you got a free pizza and can’t eat it all yourself.” 

“We all know I am very capable of eating a whole pizza by myself.” Bex said as they walked in the door.

Quinn tried to distract Celia, “So Cece, did you hear about the new plants I got for my room? I can show pictures?” 

Celia crossed her own arms and didn't even look at the phone. “You ordered pizza behind my back?”

Bex motioned to the empty table with a look of victory. 

“I need Bowie back, he would at least not give me that smug look.” Cece said as she went to grab paper plates.


End file.
